Destiny Awaits
by GokusBulmaChan
Summary: Chapter 7 up! CONCLUDED! I finally finished this fic. Hope you like it.
1. Kept Away

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. DUH! Lol.  
  
I've always thought Puar was a girl, and a cat at that. So, forgive me if Puar really is a male. I like the idea behind this fanfic. I created it (with the help of my Yamcha-san, my bestfriend) for Ally-chan, my Puar- chan! Hiyas Ally-chan! ^_^ I hope you like it and enjoy reading on your way to Raleigh! Anyways, I hope you all like it too. R/R!! -Bulma-chan aka GokusBulmaChan  
  
Destiny Awaits  
  
~*Puar and Yamcha*~  
  
Puar sighed sadly as she sat on the cool windowseal, watching a depressed Yamcha stand, shivering in the rain. She couldn't reason with Yamcha's stupidity, dating Bulma Briefs again after all she put him through. Sure, Yamcha had his faults, but Puar didn't see them. He was perfect in her eyes. He was her hero. The blue haired kitty frowned as she floated back to her room. "Poor Yamcha-san," she said, a single tear falling from her small black eyes. She hated seeing him in any pain, especially the emotional kind.  
  
Her master continued to stand in the rain, as if the drops were erasing his long established pain. Bulma broke his heart, again and again. Every single time they'd get together, and Yamcha would even THINK about looking at another girl, Bulma would freak. It was like she was saying Yamcha wouldn't like her as much as THAT girl if he got a good look. Like he'd find something better. It's not like Bulma was a bad person, oh no. She was great, but she didn't need Yamcha. She didn't even DESERVE him.  
  
Puar started to think she was jealous, but she was a cat, a shape- shifter. Then an idea sprawled in her brain. Who's to say she had to stay a cat? She could be anything she wanted, for as long as she wanted. Unlike Oolong, she had completed Shape-shifting School and graduated with high honors while the pig could only keep his form for five minutes.  
  
With that, the little cat decided to at least try to get the one time desert bandit's attention. Maybe he'd like her more if she had a human form. It was worth a try at least.  
  
Yamcha finally returned from the rain. Drenched, he came into his warm house, tossing off his water-soaked clothes like he had not a care in the world. Bulma really got to him this time. He dropped onto the couch, lying there naked with only a small pillow to cover his lower half. Puar brought her master the large bowl of chicken soup she had congured up once she heard the news about Bulma. This soup thing was becoming a habit. Whatever made Yamcha happy, Puar would think.  
  
The phone rang and rang. Why bother answer it? It was probably a lonesome Bulma Briefs, whining to the pathetic fool that still loved her to come back. Puar wouldn't let that happen again. Not if she could help it. Yamcha started to get up to relieve the phone of it's psycho jumping around the table, but Puar stopped him, picking up the reciever and slamming it back onto the hook, hanging up on whoever it was. Yamcha didn't say a word he just smiled a bit and fell straight backwards onto the floor. He passed out.  
  
Puar freaked. How was she supposed to pick him up? She quickly decided to change into a human, just so she could slip him into bed. Without thinking, she placed her master into his bed. As she started to tuck him in, he woke up and shot straight out of bed. Puar was mortified. He wasn't supposed to see her yet! She didn't have a plan. "Hey... who are you?" He smiled for the first time all day.  
  
Puar giggled sweetly, suprising herself with the cute voice she now had. She smiled, turning three shades of red, "Oh, well... I... I'm... Pua..." she froze. What was she going to say!! Yamcha narrowed his eyes a bit and hunched over towards her, "Pua...? Who? What's your name babe?" His smile seemed to melt into her soul. He was so incredibly handsome. She smiled again, frantically searching in her mind for the right name.  
  
"Paige," she said straight out. "Huh? Paige? Well, that's a pretty name. How did you get here?" He smiled until he looked down, noticing himself in the nude. "!! Eh!" He spazed, "You didn't SEE anything.. did you?" She blushed, almost to the came shade of red Yamcha was at. "Well... I came in... wondering if you had a cup of.. sugar, and wanted to introduce myself, but I saw you collapse and.. decided to bring you to bed. It's ok... I think you have a wonderful body!" She had slipped. The desert bandit stared at her, astonished, red but smirking. "Well! Heh... that's great! Hehehe..." He laughed nervously, just like Goku would.  
  
'Kami he's so hott!' She thought, taking his bowl into the kitchen. Yamcha was hot on her tail... tail, tail. Oh no!! Puar reached around and grasped her tail. 'That's not supposed to be here... maybe he won't notice.' "Hey! Babe! What's with the tail? You part cat 'er somethin'?" SHe loved the way he talked to her now. What was so different about her being in a human body? Maybe this made her appear more attractive. Whatever it took. She giggled sheepishly, holding her tail, "Well, yes, as a matter of fact. My whole family has tails! Hehe." Yamcha smiled at her, looking as handsome as ever. "Well hey... you.. planning on doing anything... later today?" He raised his hands behind his head, pulling another Goku. She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
And so it began. Puar's dream was becoming a reality! *************************************************************************  
  
HA! Tell me what you think!! I have plenty more where that came from!! R/R!!! TY! -Bulma 


	2. Fallen

Destiny Awaits  
  
Chapter Two - Fallen  
  
Previously.... 'Kami he's so hott!' She thought, taking his bowl into the kitchen. Yamcha was hot on her tail... tail, tail. Oh no!! Puar reached around and grasped her tail. 'That's not supposed to be here... maybe he won't notice.' "Hey! Babe! What's with the tail? You part cat 'er somethin'?" She loved the way he talked to her now. What was so different about her being in a human body? Maybe this made her appear more attractive. Whatever it took. She giggled sheepishly, holding her tail, "Well, yes, as a matter of fact. My whole family has tails! Hehe." Yamcha smiled at her, looking as handsome as ever. "Well hey... you.. planning on doing anything... later today?" He raised his hands behind his head, pulling another Goku. She grinned, "I thought you'd never ask." **** She smiled cutely, dropping her tail as it fell right back behind her. Her blush faded as Yamcha slid his arm around her shoulder and pressed her harder against him. "Well.. hmm... I think maybe we can go see a romantic movie, get some dinner, and maybe.. come back here? And... well.. hehehe.." he chuckled a bit, turning a shade of red, "Well, I guess we can just see what.. comes up." He shot her a wink and led her to the car. Puar smiled brightly, her eyes started to scan his tight bod. Yamcha poked her nose gently as he opened the door to his brand new red Capsule Corp. sportster, number 168. He was surisingly gentleman-like, opening the door for her and such. Puar, or Paige, was in heaven.  
  
"So babe, how's about we catch 'Monster Movie.' Just in case you get scared, you got me!" He patted his lap, bringing his enlarging lower self to Puar's attention. She sweatdropped and faked a smile, "Heheh... Well, I was thinking maybe we could go see 'Down the Road', it's more like a chick flick." Yamcha sweatdropped as well, "Oh, ok. As long as that's what you want!" Puar smiled faintly and looked out the window, deep in thought. 'How come he's so... attracted to this body? I don't see how I've changed. I really haven't... but maybe this is what it's going to take to keep his attention. I can't let Bulma hurt him again. He needs this. He needs me to keep his mind off of her.'  
  
Yamcha noticed the pondering neko-chan. He set his warm, masculan hand on top of her petite, feminine one. She was too cute to be so sad. "Hey babe. You ok?" He glanced at her time and again, trying to keep his eyes on the road and her as well. Puar shot up, "Huh? Oh... nothings wrong. I was just thinking." She smiled sweetly again. Yamcha smirked a bit, patting her little rosy cheek, "If you say so." And shot her a wink. ************ They soon came to the movie theatre. It was only begininng to become dark when they walked in. Puar waved as people walked by, smiling at her. She straightened the skirt she wore, looking around at the movie theatre in amazement, as if she had never been there before. Yamcha noticed too. "You ever been here?" He slid his hand down to hers, wrapping her fingers with his own. Puar gleamed in happiness, "To tell you the truth, yeah, I have. But it's been so long. My... best friend took me here all the time until... well, SHE came around."  
  
Yamcha lost his happy damenor and looked back at the neko-chan, "What happened? Did he stop paying attention to you?" Puar looked at the floor, a bit suprised, but gathered herself and glanced back at the Z-warrior, "In ways, yes. He spent every minute thinking about her or spending time with her. He just kinda left me out on the curb. She was more important." Puar's eyes saddened with every word she spoke. Yamcha took her chin in his free palm and smiled weakly down at her, "Maybe it's because he didn't see what a good person he had and maybe, he just didn't know how to speak how he felt." Puar looked at him in question... this was a bit akward. ***************************  
  
Ooh, chapter 2ness! lol. Hope ya like it.. kinda suspensful? ^_^ I'm trying. I know what's up soon though. heheh... r/r! Tell me what you think! -Bulma 


	3. Hunches

Destiny Awaits  
  
Chapter 3 - Hunches  
  
Last Time... Yamcha lost his happy damenor and looked back at the neko-chan, "What happened? Did he stop paying attention to you?" Puar looked at the floor, a bit suprised, but gathered herself and glanced back at the Z-warrior, "In ways, yes. He spent every minute thinking about her or spending time with her. He just kinda left me out on the curb. She was more important." Puar's eyes saddened with every word she spoke. Yamcha took her chin in his free palm and smiled weakly down at her, "Maybe it's because he didn't see what a good person he had and maybe, he just didn't know how to speak how he felt." Puar looked at him in question... this was a bit akward.  
  
Did he know? Or was he just trying to be nice? Puar fumbled in confusion as she bit her lip in thought, "Yamcha..." The desert bandit raised an eyebrow in akknowledgement, "Yes?" The kitty sighed a bit and smiled meakly, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better. That's sweet of you." Yamcha smiled a bit and took her hand in his, "Lets go watch a movie." The neko- chan's stomach roared like a starving lion. She blushed and started to giggle, "Heheh.... can we eat first?" Yamcha grinned, a bit suprised at 'Paige's' tummy rumble, "Of course babe!" And so they were off to the Peking resturant downtown.  
  
Puar smiled up at the hunk, cheerfully whistling a tune the little cat had made up one day in the desert. Yamcha glanced down at the neko-chan, startled, "Paige?" Puar continued whistling, still not used to the name she made up. The one time bandit poked her shoulder. Puar snapped out of it and looked back up to him, "Yes?" He shook his head, trying to come back to reality, "Were you just.. how did you... hey, wait, that's Puar's song! How do you know it??" The poor cat froze, knowing now that singing the innocent song was a mistake. "Yamcha, Puar's a good friend of mine. We tell each other a lot. She.. taught me that song." Yamcha smiled, "Well, that's cool. How come she never talked to me about ya?" He held onto her hand tightly, approaching the nearby resturant. That was a close call! Too close for the kitty's comfort.  
  
Once inside the lucious smelling resturant, Puar and Yamcha sat in the far corner. The desert bandit slid out the chair for his neko-chan. She sat and smiled, pushing herself closer to the table. Yamcha sat in front of her, beaming. He reached for her hand and held in on top of the table, "Would you like me to order for you?" She turned a bit pink and giggled, "Sure, only if you'll let me order for you!" Yamcha laughed, "Well... you can try! There's only one thing on this menu I'll even eat!" The cat smirked, "I'm sure I can guess." The bandit jeered, "Sure, whatever you say babe."  
  
Puar glanced at the menu, holding it close to her face as she watched Yamcha scan the menu like it was a script. He had no idea what to get her. Puar grinned as the waitress came by, "May I take your orders?" The neko- chan smiled, "He'd like a lemonaid..." Yamcha smirked, "Lucky guess... and she'd like... a root beer." How did he know? Puar's eyes widened a bit, "Yeah.. lucky guess." They laughed in unison.  
  
Once the waitress came back with their drinks, they attempted to order. "He would like a medium-rare steak, with A1 sauce, a baked potato with chives and sour cream, a side of macaroni and cheese and six tacos." Yamcha's jaw dropped. NO ONE could order his specialty meal like that... except a very familiar feline. He shrugged, "Real lucky guess." Puar simply jeered and handed the woman the menus. The bandit smirked a bit, "She'd like the taco salad with extra everything, especially sour cream with a side of noodles and sushi." Puar loved sushi.. she loved tacos more. Funny a Chinese resturant would have such foods. The kitty blushed, "Even luckier." The two starred at each other the entire time they ate.  
  
The meal was great and a very full and very happy couple walked out of the resturant and over to the movies. Once they saw the sign and relised what time it was, neither of them was in the mood to see a movie. They just wanted to go home.  
  
When they got home, Yamcha through his keys across the room and plopped down on the overstuffed couch. Puar snuck in behind him and kissed him on the cheek. He was out. She smiled sweetly as she patted his chest and draped the blanket over his muscular body. How cute he was asleep. ^_^ The neko-chan grinned before turning out the lights and shifting back into her cat form. Being a human all day was hard work. As she moved her human clothes underneath the bed, Yamcha stood behind her, "Puar? Where have you been all day?" The neko-chan grinned, "Oh, just with a really great guy." OOPS!  
  
**********  
  
Ok, well... whatcha think? I was a bit tired writing this but I think it came out ok. I'll get to the lemon tomorrow so be sure to keep updated! ^_^ -Bulma 


	4. Careless

*A/N* Hey ppl! ^_^ Well, thank you SO much for the reviews! You all really help a lot. Umm.. well, this story is more or less how I percieve Yamcha and Puar. Not EXACTLY in character, but in my POV, yeah, that's him. :P He's gonna turn around. You all should like this one... only if you like a bit of lemon. Hehehe ;) Read on! PS REALLY sorry you all had to wait! I have EOC's now, so I can't write as much as I'd like! ^_^ Gomen!! You may like this one.... LEMON ALERT!! This isn't the chapter to read if you can't read a lemon w/o blushing.... minus Puar-chan of course. LOL! She embarrasses easily! *laughs* ANYway, enjoy!  
  
PSS!! This chapter is REALLY long, halfly to repay you all for not writing in the past week, and the other halfly because there were so many details I wanted to add as well as the lemon. So, be prepared!  
  
Destiny Awaits  
  
Chapter 4 - Careless  
  
Last Time... When they got home, Yamcha through his keys across the room and plopped down on the overstuffed couch. Puar snuck in behind him and kissed him on the cheek. He was out. She smiled sweetly as she patted his chest and draped the blanket over his muscular body. How cute he was asleep. ^_^ The neko-chan grinned before turning out the lights and shifting back into her cat form. Being a human all day was hard work. As she moved her human clothes underneath the bed, Yamcha stood behind her, "Puar? Where have you been all day?" The neko-chan grinned, "Oh, just with a really great guy." OOPS!  
  
Yamcha starred down at his little blue friend, "...What?? Who?!" There was a bit of jealousy in his eyes, a small flame lit in his eyes. Puar blinked, unable to speak. Yamcha narrowed his eyes about and smirked, "You haven't been hanging with Oolong again.... have you?" When "L" rolled of his tongue, he seemed to cringe. Puar shook a little bit, searching for an excuse. Being around Yamcha, she had become a pro like him, "Well, to tell you the truth, Oolong's not my type!" She jeered, smiling up at her best friend. Yamcha smirked, "What exactly IS your type Puar?" She grinned cheerfully, earnest to answer, "I want a guy that is more like.... a warrior, one who has no fear but from the opposite, and a sweet yet forgetful demeanor."  
  
The bandit grinned, "Well, ok," and gently kissed the neko on the cheek. Puar smiled as she looked at the clock. Yamcha seemed to read her mind, "Right. Well, off to bed! Night Puar-chan!!" The kitty sighed and went down the opposite hall. What a day!  
  
The morning came like any other, but Puar had a really odd feeling in her stomach, like today had better plans for her than just to lay there like a bum. Instead, she jumped up and walks to Yamcha's domain. He was barely awake, sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching out his gorgeous muscles. Puar wanted to melt as she watched him. He spotted her at the door and grinned as he waved, "Hey. Where you headed to?" She smiled, showing a bit of teeth, "Well, I'm going to go off to East City. I have some errands I need to run." Yamcha nodded as he stood up and gave the neko a hug, "Great. I guess I'll catch ya later?" She nodded chibi-like before floating out the kitty door on the lower part of the oak door.  
  
*****  
  
The blue kitty transformed into Paige just before walking into the mall. Good thing all her forms had clothes, or she'd be in trouble! She looked around cheerfully, spotting a brightly colored pink and yellow dress. The moment she saw it she knew she had to get it. She rushed in and came out twice and fast as she had run in. Shopping was all about speed to her.  
  
She next came up to a thrift shop down the road. It's cute oddities caught her eye as she sped past. Puar entered, gazing in wonderment at the seemingly ancient clothing hanging from hangers everywhere. There was a pair of flare jeans with a cute kitty emblam on the leg that she saw. That was peurrfect! ^_^ She grabbed it off the twisted metal and looked in the direction of the pheasant tops. WoW! There were so many to chosse from! The neko-chan spotted a quaint little white one, with a pulled neckline as well as at the elbow. It had brown leather threading through both sleeves where they flared out. Way cool!! She should've been born a few centeries ago!  
  
-------------------  
  
Puar, or Paige as she called herself in this human girl form, flew to Yamcha's pad moments after dark. She saw how beautiful West City's ebony sky was above. The stars sparkled like diamonds. Puar sighed as she landed on the wet grass and slowly approached the bandit's humble abode. This was her home.  
  
She briskley knocked on Yamcha's door, humming that familiar tune once again. The handsome Z warrior smiled as he opened the creaky door. The neko- chan smiled ^.^ "Wanna come in?" he suggested, pointing at the overstuffed couch. Puar giggled and nodded, "Of course!Tee hee!" Her giggle was cute, but oddly familiar. Yamcha shook it off and invited her in. The kitty kissed a suprised desert bandit on the cheek as she rubbed his opposite one, "Thanks..." Yamcha seemed to have the anime heart eyes, getting giddy like his old girl-shy self.  
  
He jerked himself back to reality quickly, "Hey! Would you like to umm... watch a movie! Yeah!" He blushed a bit as a confused Puar-chan tilted her head to the side, "You okies Yamcha-san?" He laughed nervously, "Huh?No! I mean, hehe! Yeah, I'm great!" as he scratched his head, unsure of what to do as he grabbed the pillow off the other end of the green couch and shoved onto his bulging crotch. Puar didn't even notice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamcha slipped in some chick-click movie and sat next to a cheery Puar. She smiled and cuddled him. The warrior gazed at the tv wide-eyed, "Hey! Would you like some... uhh... popcorn!" He turned a heavy shade of cherry red. the neko-chan giggled, "Sure! Tee hee!" Just as she reached over to hug him, Yamcha jumped up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Soon there was enough popcorn between them to feed the Red Ribbon Army. Yamcha started the DVD as he slowly crawled back onto the couch, cautiously approaching the grinning neko-chan. She closed her eyes, stretching out her arms to bring him in. They embraced. The desert bandit shot Paige a sexy smirk as he gently slid the straps of her panties slowly down her long clean chaven legs...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Muahahahhahhaha!!! :D I am SO mean! ^_^ heheh.... Well, it was getting way too long, so I decided to make the lemon an entire chapter all its own! It'll be up tomorrow! I promise!! -Bulma 


	5. Repossession

I said it would continue. I just had to get outta writer's block. Here's the lemon ^_^.  
  
Destiny Awaits  
  
Chapter 5 - Repossession  
  
Soon there was enough popcorn between them to feed the Red Ribbon Army. Yamcha started the DVD as he slowly crawled back onto the couch, cautiously approaching the grinning neko-chan. She closed her eyes, stretching out her arms to bring him in. They embraced. The desert bandit shot Paige a sexy smirk as he gently slid the straps of her panties slowly down her long clean-shaven legs...  
  
Puar looked up at him in shock, but allowed him to continue to tug at her panties. Yamcha gladly obliged, yanking the underwear off her legs and watches as they flew across the dark room. The neko-chan blushed a bit, smiling softly as she tensed up her body and wrapped her legs tightly around him. The bandit smirked again, sliding his warm, large, manly hands up her dress, fondling the un-kept breasts. Paige moaned softly, tilting her head back as he began to kiss her neck, nibbling at her soft skin.  
  
His hands caressed her new body, lightly touching the new terrain with his fingertips. Puar smiled cutely as the desert bandit carefully lifted the pink and yellow dress over her head and onto the floor. Yamcha picked up the neko-chan and carried her to the adjacent wall by the door. He carefully lifted her legs onto his shoulders as he took his zipper in his hand and pulled it down, allowing his pants to fall to the floor. Puar closed her eyes once again, cringing a bit as the overly whelmed Yamcha slowly slid into her.  
  
She moaned in a bit of pain as he did so, opening her eyes only a tad, watching the man she cared for so much make love to her for the first time. His eyes were closed lightly, a small smile on his face. She smiled as well, wrapping her arms around his muscular neck, bouncing against the wall some as he continued to thrust into her. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would, surprisingly.  
  
Yamcha's hands held onto her rear tightly as his face cringed a bit and his eyes opened wide. He took the neko-chan in his arms and went straight to his room. She lay on the bed as he walked silently to the bathroom, holding himself.  
  
He came back just as swiftly, sliding onto the bed and kissed her gently on the lips, grabbing her arms into his hands as he spread her legs with his own and slipped himself back into her tightness.  
  
She moaned heavily, arching her eyebrows as he continued to thrust about. Her soft noises made the bandit want her even more. He had been thirsting for her since they met. Now he finally had her. She wasn't going anywhere for a while. At least tonight.  
  
Yamcha came time and time again, pounding at her like the wolf his famous move portrayed to it's pray. The neko-chan tilted her head back suddenly as the bandit nipped at her neck, his instincts turning to those of a wild animal. And she loved every minute of it.  
  
He finally slowed his face and opened his eyes, smiling down at the lovely girl. She felt his eyes on her, causing her to look up at him, smiling. She felt even more in love with him now. Yamcha leaned down to her as he pulled himself out and kissed her deeply, "I hope that meant as much to you as it did to me. Thank you." Puar giggled softly and kissed the tip of his nose. He wiggled it, backing up a bit and laughed, "It was great. Thanks for sharing yourself with me." She kissed him back just as sweetly and fell asleep beneath him, a smile still lingering on her face.  
  
TBC. I thought this lemon was rather sweet. The next part is gonna be a bit of a shock. But as you all know, every great thing must come to an end. -bulma 


	6. Down Fall

A/N Sorry it's soooooooo late. I have somewhat of a REALLY hectic life at the moment. _ But, here's a bit of a chapter. I hope u like it.. I will try to fit in the wrap up in the next few weeks. r/r if u want.  
  
Chapter 6 (FINALLY!!)  
  
The morning came on a rather sour note, pulling the lovely neko-chan out of a dreamy haze. As she rolled over to kiss her bandit good morning, she was greeted by an over stuffed down-feather pillow and Yamcha's heavily cologne- smelling blanket. She frowned, disappointed, and climbed out of bed.  
  
Paige blinked as she gathered her clothes and stuffed them in a blue shopping bag. She pulled on her hippie outfit, thinking to herself the whole while. 'What if Yamcha just went to the store. no he would've left a note or something.' She just shrugged and turned back into her neko-like form.  
  
The cat-creature pranced around Yamcha's abode, looking for some sign that he had left for her to find. Nothing. He was just gone. Puar sniffled a bit and went to Capsule Corp. to return the book she found on her master's coffee table. It was 2 weeks overdue from the CC public library Dr. Briefs set up for himself and the family friends.  
  
As she entered the estate, she floated to the library door. A bright yellow jacket caught her eye. There was a man and Bulma making out on a table. Puar narrowed her eyes, trying to make out who the man was. Just as she got focused on him, he turned to face her. It was Yamcha.  
  
The bastard was using Paige to get back at Bulma. Maybe they never really broke up in the first place.  
  
Puar cried, flying down CC's hall and out to the street.  
  
It was raining hard as the neko's tears, filling the streets with steam and wetness. Yamcha turned just in time to see his furry friend fly down the hall and out the door. He looked puzzled as the irritated Bulma picked herself up and straightened her hair. 'It was just Puar. Maybe she forgot something.' Yamcha stood in silence as an uncommon look of seriousness drew on his face. Bulma growled, not liking the fact she wasn't getting attention. "LOOK, Yamcha, she's just jealous that you're with me and she can't have you to herself." Yamcha stared down at her bitterly. Bulma became offensive, "Geez, it's not like she's human or anything. Kami, get ahold of yourself." The rich genius hit his hard chest with the back of her hand as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Yamcha frowned again as he turned to Bulma, "Babe. I'm sorry, but I can't hurt my best friend like that. You know she doesn't get to spend as much time with me when you and I are dating. It kills her inside, and I know it. I can't keep getting her hopes up every time you and I break up." Bulma grumbled and backed away from the sexy bandit. He set his large hand on the Princess' shoulder, "Sorry, but we can't get back together any longer. It's over. for good." Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. You'll come running back to me when you realize what you've lost." Yamcha laughed, "I doubt that Bulma. I really do."  
  
And so, Yamcha grabbed his coat and rushed out to West City to find his neko. 


	7. Finally

*A/N* I finally sat down and made myself write this final chapter. I hope you enjoy this ending. ^_^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Finally  
  
Puar's eyes filled with tears as she ran to the nearest shelter to get out of the crying rain. Her heart ached and her face was swollen from sadness and despair, "How could he do this... I... I... just don't understand!"  
  
The thunder rolled and the lightening striked as a bewildered Yamcha flew through the streets in search of his companion. He felt a knot in his gut. The one time bandit wasn't sure Puar would forgive him this time. He could only hope. What hope he even had left in his broken heart. Bulma had hurt him so many times, he seemed to be coming back to her out of habit. The more she hurt him, the more he was drawn to her. Bulma Briefs had a way with him, coldhearted or not, he loved her and always had.  
  
Paige sat underneath the canopy of the downtown bakery. She held her chin in her palms, continuing to cry as she watched happy couples walking hand-in-hand through-out the street. Her heart felt as if it would burst from all the hurt and pain she had endured. Why couldn't Yamcha see all the signs that she had been feeding him all these years? Was he blind? Or just stupid? Puar didn't seem to care. She continued to tell herself that she didn't care. Who was she kidding? He had been her world since the day they met, sixteen years ago. Her lips quivered as she sniffled and wiped her tears away, she flung herself into the rain. She walked slowly as the raindrops soaked her aching body. Her makeup ran and her neko ears were beginning to change back to normal. All hope was lost, a little mascara didn't matter. Not anymore. She wasn't pretty enough for Yamcha. She didn't care anymore.  
  
Yamcha held his head in desperation as streams of tears ran down his face. What had he done? Not only did he figure Puar hated him, he just lost his best friend, and the city was too large of a place for Puar. He knew she would get lost and it would take a miracle to find her. The bandit rushed down the streets and alleyways. He called for Puar again and again, seeking her out with such passion as he had never done before. His heart hurt, his mind kept wandering, and his eyes were becoming blurry from the tears. Where was she?  
  
Paige was now Puar once again. Her mind was lost along with her heart. Yamcha had torn her heart up right in front of her and didn't show any sign of remorse. She hated this life. Nothing seemed to be left of her hope. Bulma destroyed any chance Puar had with Yamcha. The neko had worked the past sixteen years of her life to become all Yamcha wanted and he looked right through her and into the eyes of the devil: Bulma Briefs.  
  
Yamcha had finally made out of the main part of town when he spotted Puar by the movie theatre, soaking wet. The usually vain Yamcha took off across the street, yelling her name. He ran into a car and nearly busted through it. The driver looked astonished to see the man continue to run without a scratch. Love is a very powerful thing, even when you don't know thats what it is.   
  
Puar was lying on the sidewalk from the sheer exhaustion from running the streets of West City. Yamcha saw her fall out of the corner of his eye and came running. The kitty's face was still swollen from the tears she cried. She was still mostly human with the exception of her ears, tail, and paws. Her hair was tangled and her fur was drenched in the down-pouring rain. The people just starred as they watched the yellow-jacketed man fly to her rescue. Yamcha picked Puar up and held her close in his arms, "I'm so sorry Puar.... I... I... I can't believe I didn't see it before. She kept hurting me and all I did was hurt you... when you were the only trying to help me.... I'm so ashamed of myself. Puar, please forgive me..." The bandit's tears fell like the rain, hoping his blue companion would forgive him and his selfishness.   
  
The little cat's eyes opened as she looked up into her love's eyes and smiled as the drops rolled down her soft cheeks. Her paw reached up to dry his tears, "Yamcha... I... forgive you..." Yamcha smiled softly, holding her closer, "I will never hurt you again, I swear." Puar smiled slightly in return, "I love you Yamcha... I always have." The bandit kisses her lips softly, "I love you even more, Puar."  
  
And the two walked home as the sunshine came out from hiding and the clouds floated away, along with the lies and lost hope. They were together now, and nothing would tear them apart.  
  
Bulma was sitting in the coffee lounge of Capsule Corp., thinking to herself, "I can't believe I lost him to that cat." She sighed and called up another man, "Hey, wanna go out?"  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Whew... well it took me 4 freaking months but I did it!! WHEW!!!! lol. R/R. I hope you enjoyed this. I may do an alternate ending. Maybe.... _ -GokusBulmaChan 


End file.
